Meet My Brother
by youarenottrivial
Summary: Leaving her flamboyant, bisexual new boyfriend alone with her brother probably wasn't Izzy's best plan. Pointless oneshot. Meh.


**This was meant to go in a, uh, different direction but I wasn't brave enough to write a hot scene hence the lame ending. This was (again) a rushed thing. I just felt like I needed to post something. So…yeah. **

* * *

><p>Alec turned the gas off and wiped his brow. The clip of heels and a quiet shuffle echoed off the Institute hallways. Isabelle appeared at the kitchen door followed closely by her new boyfriend.<p>

"Smells good."

Alec spun round to face the owner of the soft voice. He had to suck in a sharp breath as his eyes were confronted by the tan lithe figure of Magnus Bane. Feline pools of molten gold and green encrusted with dark purple glitter pierced his blue orbs. The flawless caramel skin and sharp features made his jaw drop. He blinked dumbly at the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The taller man smirked slightly and wrapped an arm around Isabelle's slender waist.

"Cat got your tongue?"

A light crimson stained Alec's cheeks and the back of his neck as he hastily averted his gaze from the captivating creature standing in front of him. Izzy punched Magnus lightly in the stomach.

"Don't tease poor Alec," she chided jokingly. "I told you he's a little shy."

Magnus smirked again but hid the mischievous twinkle in his eyes by staring at his shoes. The connection broken, Alec managed to find his voice.

"You're early. Not quite done yet."

He handed the mats to Isabelle and she led Magnus towards the dining room to set the table. As soon as they were gone, Alec let out the breath he'd been holding. He gripped the counter with white hands and tried to shake the image of the flamboyant Warlock from his mind. He served the pasta and took a deep breath before carrying the three plates through.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quite an awkward affair. Isabelle was drinking too much wine and was giggling to herself, taking advantage of the fact that her parents were away, and Alec had spent the entire meal avoiding the Warlock's gaze. Even now he could still feel the cat-like eyes boring into his back as he kept his body turned slightly away from him.<p>

His attention was drawn sharply to the sound of Isabelle's chair scraping on the wooden floor as she stood up quickly, tottered to the living area and half fell into the nearest armchair. Alec watched as she snorted at some private joke she seemed to be sharing with herself and promptly fell asleep. He shook his head and smiled at her with a fond, tired expression. She was growing up so fast. One minute she was a little girl and it was his responsibility to keep her away from the Seraph blades and the next she was a fully trained Shadowhunter dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

A low chuckle from beside him drew Alec out of his thoughts. He whipped around to face Magnus, with the intention of demanding to know what his problem was. Instead his eyes met two that were not mocking but wide with interest and something else Alec couldn't read. Magnus smiled a Cheshire grin at him. His teeth sparkled. Alec froze and turned away from him again.

"I'm just going to clear this away. You can go through and sit down if you like."

He got out of his seat and grabbed the pile of empty plates in a hurry, nearly knocking over the candlestick in the middle of the table. Magnus reached out one hand to steady it and grabbed Alec's wrist firmly with the other. The Shadowhunter's pulse quickened under the warm slender fingers.

"Slow down, Alexander."

His voice was molten velvet and Alec struggled to ignore the way it caressed his name. It sent shivers down his spine and turned his knees to a substance not capable of supporting a human body. Mentally, he slapped himself for finding his sister's boyfriend so intriguing and attractive. He straightened up and continued towards the kitchen.

"Just make yourself at home." He called to Magnus without facing him.

He dropped the plates and cutlery into the sink and splashed cold water on his face. His heart was racing in fear of the wave of attraction that had hit him so suddenly. His elbows met the counter and his head fell into his hands. A quiet groan of frustration escaped his lips at the prospect of spending the rest of the evening alone with the beautiful Downworlder. Conversation was going to be awkward and stilted and very uncomfortable. After several moments and a deep breath to gain some sort of composure, he stood up and turned to the door.

Magnus was leaning lazily against the door with his arms folded and regarding him with open curiosity and that trademark smirk. Alec's heart leapt.

"You can't just do that!"

"Do what, Alexander?" The Warlock raised one sculpted eyebrow in a practiced way.

"_That_. Sneak up on me and stare at me and _smile_ at me like that." He was getting angry now. What right did that Downworlder think he had to make him feel so uncomfortable in his own home?

The Warlock looked immediately apologetic.

"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but wow you're ignorant when it comes to these things." Magnus smiled again, more softly.

"Ignorant?"

"Oblivious then," Alec still looked confused. "to blatant flirting."

"_Flirting_?"

Magnus rolled his eyes theatrically.

"Your sister is beautiful and amazing and I think she's fantastic, but _you_ are just something else, Alexander."

Isabelle's soft snores could be heard from the next room. Alec's breath hitched as the Warlock slowly crossed the three steps between them and pressed their lips together briefly.

"Oh." Alec exhaled sharply and looked at the ground.

"Sorry," Magnus muttered.

"No!" said Alec quickly. "It's just that nobody has ever, you know." He turned red again.

"I should go." Magnus took a step back out the door but Alec grabbed his arm and looked at him properly.

"Do that again." It was barely a whisper.

"What?"

Alec cleared his throat.

"Do that again. Please?"

The signature smirk was back.

"A little forward isn't it, Alexander?"

Alec looked shocked. Magnus chuckled. He pushed Alec back against the sink and pinned his arms at his sides, pressing their bodies together. Alec's pupils dilated and his lips parted in anticipation but the Warlock's lips only grazed his cheek.

"Lovely to meet you, Alexander. Dinner was simply _exquisite._"

And then he was gone.


End file.
